Somiety
Honestly, nobody would want to keep going after seeing the horrifying things up ahead. Somiety, on the other hand, just goes right through it like it's nothing. Even if someone told her to stop, she's just gonna continue going until it's done. Heck, even the bionic spine isn't stopping her! A. BIONIC. SPINE! Personality She, like her brother, likes going outside. However, when she wants to do something, NOTHING will get in her way! She won't stop at all to accomplish a task! If someone does manage to get in her path while on foot, expect her to push them out of the way. She does respect personal space, but only when she's chilling out. When in danger, she'll rush in, take out the enemies, save the hostages, then rush out. Doesn't care about the drawbacks. She just wants to get it done! Stats Abilities and weaponry She has her strengths and weaknesses, and like her brother, she mostly has the same powers. *Teleportation: She can easily go from one area to another without moving a muscle. Needed when she wants to talk to someone or in case she has to get the job done. *Extreme energy: She has a bottomless pit of stamina, so she can run for ages! **Super sprint: She can run faster than a speeding car! Slightly slower than Miraitowa, but still fast. **Super leaping: For her small size, she can jump ontop of buildings, run up walls, and God knows what else! *Fireballs: She can launch one of these bad boys at someone, and they'd be kicked out of the competition! Oh, hunting bad guys? Well, they sting. That'll work too. *Lightning buff: Will enhance her offensive abilities, zap anyone who dares assault her or her friends, and will boost anyone nearby. *Bionic spine: A really good reason why she's in the Paralympics. This provides enhanced flexibility, and overall looks slick. Melee attacks For the sake of up-close and personal, this deserves its own section. *Laser sword: An oddly Pink-colored lightsaber that works just as good as a normal one. *Heavy landing: A heavy punch that does more damage than a spitfire attack, but also slower. Does more damage when doing it multiple times. *Charged fist: She prepares to fist the enemy, then unleashes a strong attack. The longer it takes to prepare, the harder the attack will be. A fully charged punch can deal devastating damage when timed right. *Sniper bullet: A long-range dash attack that simulates a bullet from a Sniper Rifle. Often directed at the head of the target. *Tank slam: A body slam attack that's used to prevent the target from moving by hitting a limb, or sometimes, the spine. This does major damage by itself, but it's slow and hard to recover if it misses. *Drone crash: Somiety suspends herself in the air, then purposely loses balance so she can litterally crash into her target. This damages herself in the process, but it's only minor compared to Miraitowa's airborne attack. *Sweep kick: Exactly what it says on the tin. She sweeps her opponent with her foot, making them fall. This isn't used against large enemies due to complications with size. Weaknesses *Low-temp: For a person who loves summer, she has his battles with ice. She'll be easily frozen in an ice block if she walked into a wintery environment! *Small size: For her small size, she can easily get stomped. She does have other powers that make this weakness averted. *Lack of defense: She can't really tank any damage, so she has to rely on speed in order to win a fight, just like her brother. Relationships Miraitowa Being his sister, Somiety cares for him, and would let nobody get in the way if they're doing something with eachother. Well, unless that someone was with them. King pig Imagine Mario and Peach going against Bowser. Somiety would definitely take the Peach spot, but she'll be taking king pig head on, and not begging for help. Their rivalry has been going on for a while now, but nobody knows why they're fighting in the first place. Trivia *Her being a Paralympics mascot had to be justified in order to have it make sense. **In this case, the Bionic spine. *She's more likely to have friends that have replacement or missing body parts than ones that don't. *Like her brother, her unusual proportions aren't like anything on earth. **There still is a possibility that both of them are aliens. *She may have used a lightsaber before. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Female Category:Average Intelligence